What If the Pixar Villains Won
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: Just my versions of what would have happened if the Pixar villains won. No flames! I don't own Pixar does. Villains will go in order of movies released. Enjoy, I love Pixar! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sid and Scud

Sid had just woke up, he got out of his bed, and grabbed Buzz Lightyear.

Sid whooped, squealing, "To infinity and beyond"!

Woody frantically tried to get out of the room, but Scud busted in. Luckily, Scud went under the bed, chewing Hannah's Jannie doll.

Woody on instinct, ran out into the open of Sid's yard, and hiding in the bushes beside a road, tried to collect his thoughts .

Woody had no idea how to save Buzz or the mutant toys; he had lost his only friends. Woody also knew his friends in Andy's room would resent him for all he had done to Buzz.

Woody caught a glimpse of Buzz being blown up. Woody decided the next thing best for him to do was to find a new owner, so he walked on, looking for any yard sale or flea market.

"I'm sorry guys" , cried Woody, taking one last look at Sid's house, watching Sid dancing joyfully all about the scene he had created by destroying Buzz, and Scud barking and chewing on Buzz's remains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hopper  
>Flick had spooked all of the grasshopper army, with help from the circus bugs, but Hopper had the little blue ant in his clutches, about to squash him, but a bird came. Hopper knew this bird was real, and flew out of the bird's reach, and into the open sky.<br>Flick was not so lucky, the bird got him in its beak, and fed him to its babies.  
>While Hopper was in the sky, he found another gang of grasshoppers in the early dawn, the gang was twice as big as his own once was. The grasshoppers were delighted to get a new leader; their former died of old age.<br>Hopper took the grasshoppers to Ant Island, and all the inhabitants were enslaved once again. Hopper had the longest dictatorship ship in all of bug history.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Al McWhiggin  
>Within a few weeks, Woody had made it to the "Toys and Collectibles" section of the main flea market. Woody still felt sad over the course of what had happened in his life.<br>After a few weeks, Woody had made a couple of acquaintances, however he never told them about Andy, Sid, or any of the mutants, or any of Andy's toys. The cowboy doll was still in pain.  
>One day, on a Saturday, a pudgy man with a goatee came to the section where Woody was being sold. The man spotted him instantly.<br>"How much for this?", asked the man picking up Woody excitedly.  
>"I'll sale him to you for fifty bucks", said the guy who sold the toys and collectibles in this flea market.<br>"Deal", said the man, shaking his hand, "Name's Al from Al's Toy Barn. What's yours?", Al asked.  
>"Elmo Saint Peters, I run the appliance parts shop."<br>"We're both busy men, see ya", said Al, rushing to his car.  
>On the drive, to where Al lived, Woody wondered what lay in store. Woody got his answer, when the car parked, and was taken out of the trunk. Peering through the opening, Woody saw a sign saying, "No Children Allowed".<br>"Maybe his wife is pregnant, and they're moving soon", Woody thought. "I might be the child's first toy, and that would be a new beginning for me".  
>Once Al was in his apartment, he had to go to his store, leaving Woody in a display case. When Al was gone, Woody was pondering on what other toys were here, if there were any.<br>Woody was walking on the floor, trying to figure out the answer to his question, which was answered, when a toy horse was racing with Woody on its back. The horse playfully threw Woody off, and into the arms of a cowgirl doll, giving him a Dutch rub, "It is really you!", she said. "The Prospector, he'll wanna meet ya", and at a whistle, Bullseye took a box out of the brown box.  
>Woody was puzzled, but was not for long. He learned that he was a part of the show, "Woody's Roundup", and Al was taking them to a toy museum in Japan; Woody wasn't sure if he would want to go to Japan, considering of what had happened in the space of a month.<br>"Why are you not so sure, Woody?", asked Stinky Pete.  
>The cowboy doll reluctantly told them his story, Jessie exchanged her story, the two western toys had a heart break each, one from the owner and the other from a mean old neighbor, and they both lost a friend. Then the four toys heard footsteps.<br>"Al's coming", said Prospector, and the toys got back to their places.  
>Al came in with a man named Geri.<br>Geri inspected Woody, there was just a worn spot on Woody's head, a mark on his forehead, Andy's name on his boot; he painted over those three elements, and Woody was just as good as new and improved.  
>"Well Al, it is a good thing I ran into you at your store, now you can get to Japan sooner rather than later", said Geri, and left.<br>Al was so happy, he got out Jessie, Bullseye, and Prospector, and placed the in their Mach exhibit, (display case and stand for the Prospector), and booked his flight.  
>While Al was gone, Woody told his friends he would go with them to the museum. Everyone rejoiced.<br>The next night, Al flew to Japan, made millions, and everyone, even Woody was happy. Through his years at the museum, Woody felt like he had a new life, and forgot his previous one, and Jessie forgot about Emily. Prospector decided he was an exhibit, not a toy, and Bullseye forgot his original owner.  
>AN: I know Stinky Pete is the main villain, but Al in my chapter, is more of a villain, since he is money hungry, and he forgets toys are for playtime, not collecting.<p> 


End file.
